Open the Door
by KSteinart
Summary: A Continuation of the scene at David's house in episode 6.01


**Open the Door  
**  
A continuation of the scene at David's house in Accountablility', the first episode of season six. The entire origional scene, written by Richard Kramer and Carol Barbee, appears in italics.

By K. Steinart

DISCLAIMER: This "Judging Amy" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Judging Amy, it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
_  
Amy knocked on David's door but got no reply. She rang the doorbell, then tried the knob. The door was locked. Amy looked toward the windows. There were lights on in the living room. She hesitated slightly, then went over and peeked in. David was standing in the living room, just hanging up his cell phone. Amy reached up to knock on the window, stopped herself, and reached into her pocket instead. She took out her cell phone and dialed. The phone in David's hand rang.  
David answered, barely able to get the word out.  
Hi, it's me, it's Aim.  
I can't now. David's voice was a flat monotone. I can't talk right now.  
Well I'm here. I'm at the window. Amy tapped on the window. David turned to look. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, but he did not smile in return. What's goin on? You okay?  
  
Amy wrinkled her forehead in concern. David open the door.  
He's dead. Parker--  
  
The guy who killed my wife--  
How'd he?  
In custody. Another inmate took him out.  
  
New Mexico. He never got on the plane.  
Open the door sweetie. Please? Amy made sure David was going to the door, then went to meet him. The door opened.  
David took a ragged breath. It's over, he whispered. It's just...all over.  
Amy smiled weakly and nodded.  
_  
David stood, catatonic and unmoving, in the doorway.  
Amy reached out and ran a hand along his cheek. Hey, can I come in? David? Sweetie?  
David looked at her as if he'd just noticed she was there. He turned so she could enter the house. Amy went around him and into the living room.  
Would you like to take my hat and coat?  
He did not reply.  
No? Okay. She hung her hat and coat on a hook next to the door, then set the bottle of wine she had brought on the floor.  
I think you'd better sit down. Amy nudged him in the direction of the couch, then shut and locked the front door. Where is Victor?  
He's at his grandmother's. David hadn't moved more than a few feet toward the couch. Amy wrapped her arms around him and felt him trembling. He hugged her back, putting his head on her shoulder. They stood that way for quite a while until David calmed down and quit shaking.  
We caught him, we had him. Now no trial. It's over Amy.  
It's for the best David. Quick and clean. You won't have to re-live every moment, hear every gory detail over and over again while you sit through a long trial. David's color did not look good and Amy led him over to the couch. They both sat down. David felt woozy and lay down, resting his head in Amy's lap. She stroked his temples, gently running her fingers through his hair.  
You kept the details out of the paper last time, but they would have come out during a trial, Amy said. The papers would have reported it. Victor would have heard. That won't happen now.  
Yeah, that's good. I don't want Victor to know. David's voice choked up. But I'll never know either. Why Amy? Why did he do it?  
It was just random sweetie. Nothing to do with either you or Kelly, except that she happened to fit the profile of women he victimized.  
David squeezed his eyes shut, uttering a small sob.  
They had him in custody down there on suspicion of murder didn't they? Amy asked.  
Yeah, but the case was weak, all circumstantial, with no real physical evidence.  
That's why they approved the extradition, Amy said. Your case was strong. You had physical evidence. The partial print identified him, then they were able to match blood found at the scene to his. The DNA taken from under Kelly's fingernails also--  
David winced and Amy stopped talking for a minute. He would have been convicted. If he escaped a death sentence he would have at least been locked away in Danbury for life. A random inmate just shortened the process, that's all.  
That's not very diplomatic Judge Gray.  
I'm not commenting as Judge Gray. I'm commenting as Amy, your girlfriend. Tell me you aren't secretly glad he's dead.  
I am, I guess. It was just so sudden. I've thought of nothing else for two years except getting this guy...and now there's nothing..left.. to.. David took a moment to compose himself before he continued. I wanted so much to see him convicted Amy. I won't get any closure over this now. I hovered and harped and made sure every i was dotted and t' was crossed; every thing properly signed, in triplicate; every procedure followed to the letter. I didn't want him getting off on a technicality. Now there won't even be a trial.  
I'm grateful it's over. I don't think we could have withstood a trial David. I saw how you were about the Danny Hawkins trial. You were obsessed. It consumed all of your time. I don't think we would have been able to hold our relationship together through the emotional turmoil of a long trial.  
David turned onto his back and looked up at Amy.  
I'm sorry Amy. I'm really sorry.  
For what?  
For doing this again, you were right, I can't control it. I thought I could. I thought I was all done with this grief thing, but I can't..I just can't.  
Amy slid his head off of her lap and stood up.  
I don't blame you for leaving--  
I'm not going anywhere, Amy said. Move over. David slid to the back of the couch and Amy stretched out next to him. He folded his arms gratefully around her and she gave him a kiss.  
I don't understand.  
Honey, I didn't say you couldn't get emotional. I only said you can't run away any more.  
But you just said we wouldn't be together if--  
I'm just afraid that a trial would have made you emotionally drained and unavailable. Of course I would have stood by you, but it could have gotten so complicated...and...and I'm just glad we don't have to go through that. Our relationship has had enough roadblocks.  
I've been obsessive again haven't I? I shouldn't have gone to New Mexico. They could have handled it without me hovering. I should have been here, with you and Victor.  
You did what you needed to do.  
I promised if you took me back that I'd be there for you, and I haven't.  
You were for the most part. You helped me get through the backlash from the Casey Ives case this summer. I could have gotten through it on my own I suppose, but it was so nice having you there, listening, consoling, just holding me in your arms.  
For the last two and a half weeks I've been in New Mexico. I wasn't even available by phone most of the time. I got your messages sweetheart. You needed me. You had your own problems. I should have been here for you.  
Well you're here now.  
And falling apart again, my own problems overshadowing yours. He stroked her hair. Maybe you'd be...better off...without me.  
I'll be better off in a few weeks when this all blows over, I get back to my regular courtroom, and you get back on an even keel.  
I'm no good at this relationship thing. I just have too much baggage.  
You're doing fine, although you do carry a lot of baggage. Amy kissed him. Your baggage is the size of a steamer trunk.  
David nodded.  
Do you think you could reduce it to something that would fit into the overhead bin? Amy teased.  
I can try.  
That's all I ask.


End file.
